Surprises
by JessSwann
Summary: Pré CoBP... Will & Elizabeth sont tout les deux adolescents à Port Royal ... Et Elizabeth décide de faire une surprise à son ami


**Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Disney**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc un petit OS mignon ( oui vous avez bien lu, je me suis étonnée moi-même mdrrr) sur Will & Elizabeth. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il a été écrit pour répondre aux 6 Variations et c'est la dernière fic du thème Ferme les yeux pour moi. **_

_**Bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Surprises**

« Presse toi » lança Elizabeth Swann à sa femme de chambre pour la troisième fois en moins de cinq minutes.

La servante obéit et Elizabeth poussa un petit cri alors qu'elle laçait le corsage de sa robe un peu trop fort

« Pardon Mademoiselle

- Ce n'est rien mais presse toi donc » répondit Elizabeth tandis que la domestique commençait à démêler ses longs cheveux.

Derrière elle, Estrella haussa le sourcil. Il était à peine sept heures et la ville de Port Royal s'éveillait à peine, pourtant et contrairement à d'ordinaire, sa jeune maîtresse était déjà debout et de toute évidence pressée

« As tu vérifié que la calèche est prête comme je l'ai demandé ?

- Oui Mademoiselle, soupira Estrella qui répondait à cette question pour la cinquième fois de la journée. Les cuisines demandent ce que vous désirerez pour votre petit déjeuner

- Rien du tout. Je mangerais dehors le plus important est que je sois partie avant que Père ne.. »

Elizabeth s'interrompit, le rouge aux joues et Estrella compléta mentalement sa phrase: avant que le gouverneur ne soit levé.

Elle n'en dit toutefois rien et termina l'habillage de sa jeune maîtresse qui se tourna vers elle, les yeux étincelants

« Et le panier que j'avais commandé est il prêt ?

- Oui Mademoiselle »

Cette question là aussi elle y avait répondu souvent depuis le lever d'Elizabeth.

« Je suis désolée Estrella, c'est juste que j'ai tellement hâte de voir la tête que fera Will en voyant ma surprise ! »

Estrella masqua un sourire, il était prévisible que l'agitation de sa jeune maîtresse ait un rapport avec Will Turner

« Une surprise Mademoiselle ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Will aujourd'hui, il a dix huit ans, répondit Elizabeth avec élan

- Il a beaucoup de chances que vous pensiez à lui

- Nous allons faire un pique nique et puis après nous nous promènerons et... Rêva Elizabeth à haute voix

- Oh qui vous accompagne ? » demanda Estrella

La mine d'Elizabeth s'allongea

« Si on te demande où je suis tu ne sais rien »

Estrella, la regarda, choquée par sa désinvolture

« Mademoiselle, votre père va vouloir

- Je suis en retard ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Dis à père que je rentrerais après le déjeuner »

Estrella n'eut pas le temps d'objecter que déjà Elizabeth s'enfuyait dans un tourbillon de jupons

()()

« Tu peux me laisser ici » affirma Elizabeth au cocher

L'homme lui adressa un regard surpris et la jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire aussi innocent qu'elle le pouvait. Finalement, le cocher céda et Elizabeth sauta souplement à terre, son panier chargé de victuailles au bras.

« Anaïs me gardera sûrement à déjeuner, je rentrerai après avec son cocher » annonça t'elle

L'instant d'après, elle regardait la calèche s'éloigner. Un sourire illumina le visage d'Elizabeth et elle prit la direction opposée à celle où vivait son amie, le coeur léger. Son plan avait réussi... Elle avait laissé un mot à son père indiquant qu'elle passait la matinée chez une amie et elle savait qu'il n'irait pas vérifier. A moins bien sûr qu'Estrella ne vende la mèche. Elizabeth se troubla à cette idée avant de se rassurer. Estrella avait autant à perdre qu'elle dans l'histoire, après tout, elle n'avait rien fait pour la détourner de son projet ...

Tranquillisée, elle arriva devant la porte de la forge où Will travaillait et vivait depuis son arrivée à Port Royal. Une fois là, elle s'immobilisa , gênée. Comment allait elle faire sa demande ? Et si Will avait déjà eu des projets ? Oh elle était stupide de ne pas avoir vérifié avant !

La voix surprise de Will balaya toutes ses réticences

« Mademoiselle Swann ? Mais que, que ,que faites vous ici » bredouilla le jeune homme

Elizabeth se retint de lui sauter au cou pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire et prit l'air perdu. Elle comptait bien se tenir à son plan, sans cela sa surprise serait gâchée

« Je devais rejoindre mon amie Anaïs pour pique niquer dans une crique mais je crois que je me suis trompée sur le lieu de rendez vous » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix assurée.

Will baissa les yeux et regarda vers la forge

« Voulez vous entrer ? Ce n'est pas très confortable ni très propre mais Mr Brown pourrait veiller sur vous le temps que j'aille avertir votre père de votre présence

- Non surtout pas ! » s'exclama Elizabeth avec fougue.

Will la regarda avec surprise et elle se reprit

« Père me juge déjà étourdie, je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne... » expliqua t'elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

Will hocha la tête avec compréhension et déglutit.

« Will ... Ça me gêne de vous demander cela mais ne pourriez vous pas... m'accompagner ? » demanda Elizabeth

Will hésita avant de céder devant le regard suppliant qu'elle lui adressait

« Bien sur Mademoiselle Swann

- Will combien de fois devrais je vous dire de m'appeler Elizabeth ? » le gronda cette dernière.

Will rougit de plus belle et masqua son émotion en se penchant vers elle

« Laissez moi prendre ce panier, il a l'air très lourd »

Elizabeth le lui abandonna sans un mot et Will se tourna vers elle

« Dans quelle crique avez vous rendez vous ?

- Dans celle où nous allions nous baigner , répondit Elizabeth. Vous vous souvenez ?

- Cela fait des années ... » murmura Will à regrets avant de commencer à avancer.

Ils marchèrent un moment en silence puis Elizabeth reprit la conversation

« J'espère que je ne vais pas vous mettre en retard pour votre travail, s'inquiéta t'elle

- Non, Mr Brown m'a donné congé aujourd'hui » répondit Will d'un ton évasif.

Elizabeth sourit avec satisfaction: ses informations étaient exactes et tout se déroulait selon ses plans...

« Ce n'est pas trop lourd ?

- Ne vous en faites pas Mademoiselle Swann, les forgerons ont l'habitude de porter des choses plus lourdes » la rassura Will.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau et Elizabeth retint un soupir. Tout se déroulait comme prévu oui... excepté la gêne qui régnait entre eux !

« Le travail à la forge vous plait il toujours autant ? J'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que nous ne nous sommes vus. »

Will rougit, cela faisait en fait près de huit mois qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à la jolie fille du Gouverneur. A la demande de son père qui jugeait qu'à présent qu'Elizabeth devenait une jeune femme, il n'était pas souhaitable d'entretenir une amitié avec un apprenti forgeron Bien entendu, les choses n'avaient pas été présentées de manière aussi abrupte mais Will avait su lire entre les lignes du discours sur les usages que lui avait servi le gouverneur.

« William ? » s'inquiéta Elizabeth

Le jeune homme se reprit et lui fit un sourire timide

« Oui, cela me plait toujours autant Mademoiselle Swann

- Elizabeth... «

Le sable crissa sous les bottes de Will, le dispensant de répondre et il regarda autour d'eux

« Etes vous sûre que c'était bien ici ? » s'inquiéta t'il

Elizabeth observa avec plaisir la plage déserte. Comme elle l'avait prévu, personne ne s'y trouvait à cette heure...

« Certaine » assura t'elle

Will hésita

« Peut être devrions nous rentrer... »

Elizabeth se tourna vers lui, les yeux brillants

« Pas encore... Avant ça... » déclara t'elle en se penchant sur le panier pour en sortir un petit paquet qu'elle fit disparaître dans les plis de sa robe.

Surpris, Will lui lança un regard interrogateur et Elizabeth sourit malicieusement

« Fermez les yeux

- Quoi ?

- Fermez les yeux sinon ma surprise sera gâchée ! »

De plus en plus perplexe, Will obtempéra

« Tendez vos mains »

Il obéit à nouveau et sentit la caresse des mains douces d'Elizabeth sur les siennes alors qu'elle lui tendait un petit paquet

« Maintenant ouvrez les yeux et votre paquet » murmura Elizabeth.

Will baissa les yeux et découvrit une boite soigneusement enrubannée tandis qu'Elizabeth le regardait avec appréhension , impatiente de voir sa réaction

« Mais... bredouilla Will. Je ne comprends pas

- C'est pour votre anniversaire ! Vous n'avez tout de même oublié que c'était aujourd'hui !

- A vrai dire si » répondit Will avec un sourire penaud touché par le geste de la jeune femme

Il en oublia même d'ouvrir son paquet et Elizabeth s'impatienta

« Allons ouvrez le

- Oui » répondit Will avec un sourire timide

Sous les yeux avides d'Elizabeth il ouvrit le paquet et découvrit un foulard d'un rouge audacieux.

« Il vous plait ? s'inquiéta Elizabeth devant son absence de réaction

- Il est magnifique. » répondit Will avec ferveur.

Il le pensait... du reste quelqu'eut été le cadeau de la jeune femme il l'aurait trouvé magnifique : parce qu'il venait d'elle.

« Laissez moi vous l'attacher » reprit Elizabeth en le lui reprenant.

Will retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle passa le tissu autour de son cou et leurs regards se nouèrent.

Le coeur d'Elizabeth accéléra et elle noua maladroitement le foulard, presque douloureusement consciente de leur nouvelle proximité.

« Je crois que ça ira très bien comme ça » déclara t'elle d'une voix chevrotante en s'écartant.

Will, tout aussi embarrassé , hocha la tête et répondit platement

« Je le crois aussi ... Merci Mademoiselle Swann »

Un silence lourd s'installa de nouveau et Elizabeth se tourna vers le panier

« Avez vous faim ? J'avais prévu que nous mangerions ici

- Prévu ? » Releva Will.

Les pommettes d'Elizabeth rosirent

« Enfin je voulais dire que j'avais prévu que Anaïs... »

Elle s'interrompit

« Non, j'avais prévu ce panier pour vous, je suis désolée sans doute aviez vous... projeté autre chose

- Oh non pas du tout ! » s'exclama Will sans pouvoir se retenir

Ils se jaugèrent du regard avec la même timidité puis Elizabeth reprit

« J'avais aussi pensé que nous pourrions nous baigner... vous savez comme on le faisait avant, c'était tellement amusant »

Will sourit. En cet instant, elle aurait pu lui proposer n'importe quoi. Se baigner ou se jeter au feu... Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire joyeux et entreprit de se délacer le haut de la robe qu' elle avait choisie en raison de son laçage sur le buste, sous le regard médusé de Will.

L'instant d'après elle était en chemise

« Allons Will qu'attendez vous ? Vous n'allez pas vous baigner avec vos bottes ! » s'exclama t'elle avant de se précipiter vers les vagues

Will déglutit

« Mademoiselle Swann vous... attendez ...

- Venez me rejoindre ! » le provoqua Elizabeth dont la chemise mouillée épousait les formes.

La bouche sèche, Will rougit violemment tandis que ses yeux se posaient sur la poitrine apparente sous le tissu humide.

« Je, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée , bégaya t'il en se retenant de baisser les yeux sur son fut, inquiet à l'idée que son émotion ne soit que trop visible.

- En effet cela ne l'est pas » Déclara une voix glaciale dans son dos.

Will sursauta tandis le visage d'Elizabeth s'emplissait de consternation. Un masque impénétrable sur sa face, James Norrington avança sur la plage.

« Sortez de l'eau Elizabeth »

La jeune fille soupira et obéit. Le visage de Norrington se contracta brièvement et il baissa les yeux.

« Il me semble que votre présence est requise à la forge Turner. Je ne vous retiens pas »

Will hésita et Norrington poursuivit

« Soyez sans crainte, je raccompagnerais Elizabeth chez son père »

La jeune fille s'approcha d'eux et échangea un regard consterné avec Will

« Capitaine Norrington... commença t'elle

- Allez Turner ! la coupa l'officier

- Je.. pardonnez moi, bonne journée Mademoiselle Swann » bafouilla Will qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir.

Consternée, Elizabeth le regarda s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux. Elle qui s'était fait une telle joie de cette matinée voilà que tout était gâché par l'intervention de Norrington !

« Mettez ça Elizabeth » ordonna le capitaine en lui tendant son veston sans la regarder.

La jeune fille s'enveloppa dans le vêtement et demanda d'une voix timide

« Vous allez le raconter à mon père ? »

James se tourna vers elle et examina son visage inquiet. Son bas ventre se tordit au souvenir de ce que la chemise humide lui avait laissé entrevoir et il se força au calme

« Non... »

Elizabeth sourit avec soulagement et s'avança pour le remercier

« Je ne dirais rien à votre père à une condition Elizabeth

- Laquelle ? » Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

James la regarda et songea qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était devenue jolie. La petite fille qu'il avait accompagnée depuis l'Angleterre quelques années plus tôt avait bien changée... En vérité elle n'avait plus rien d'enfantin et était même en passe de devenir une femme ravissante

« Capitaine ? répéta t'elle. Votre condition ? »

James se força à revenir au présent

« Cela ne doit jamais se reproduire Elizabeth. Vous ne devez pas revenir ici avec Turner

- Mais Will est mon ami... tenta Elizabeth

- Elizabeth, vous êtes arrivée à un âge où il est inconvenant de vous afficher ainsi avec un forgeron. Et encore plus de vous ...baigner dans cette tenue »

Devant l'air surpris d'Elizabeth, il ajouta

« Turner et vous n'êtes plus des enfants Elizabeth. Imaginez ce qu'on pourrait penser en vous voyant batifoler à demi nus sur une plage !

- Nous n'avons rien fait de mal,protesta Elizabeth

- Et j'entends bien que cela continue ainsi Elizabeth. Voilà pourquoi ce genre de rencontre ne doit plus avoir lieu. Me suis je bien fait comprendre ? »

Elizabeth soupira tristement

« Oui Capitaine Norrington

- Bien à présent, rhabillez vous. Je vous escorte jusqu'à chez votre père

- Oh... Je peux rentrer toute seule vous savez,s'empressa de lui affirmer Elizabeth

- Je n'en doute pas mais j'étais de toute manière en route pour voir votre père. » Affirma James tandis qu'elle laçait maladroitement son corsage.

La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire forcé et James ramassa le panier de provisions.

« Allons y »

Le retour se passa dans un silence aussi épais que l'aller. Elizabeth ruminait sa surprise gâchée tandis que James songeait avec émotion à la transformation inattendue d'Elizabeth. Finalement, ils parvinrent à la demeure du Gouverneur qui les accueillit avec surprise

« Elizabeth ? J'ignorais que c'était avec le capitaine Norrington que tu étais sortie, je te croyais chez ton amie Anaïs »

Elizabeth lança un regard suppliant à James et le capitaine s'inclina avec raideur

« En vérité, j'ai rencontré votre fille alors qu'elle sortait de chez son amie. La voyant chargée je lui ai offert de la raccompagner

- Oh voilà qui est charmant. Très bien » se réjouit le Gouverneur

Elizabeth adressa un regard reconnaissant à James tout en s'inclinant pour prendre congé

« Capitaine Norrington

- Au revoir Elizabeth » répondit ce dernier

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, James Norrington songea pour la première fois que la jeune et jolie fille du Gouverneur ferait une épouse parfaite

« Oui, le temps passe vite, soupira le gouverneur en suivant son regard. Dans quelques années, Elizabeth me quittera pour se marier. Je suppose que c'est dans l'ordre des choses... Enfin j'ose croire qu'elle trouvera un excellent parti, un Capitaine ou un Commodore serait ma foi tout à fait parfait » ajouta t'il en souriant.

James lui rendit son sourire. Il venait de décider deux choses : il deviendrait Commodore... et épouserait Elizabeth Swann.


End file.
